


Truth Potion

by fefereri



Category: Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefereri/pseuds/fefereri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During potions class, Baz takes a truth potion. Now, back in his room with Simon, he needs to be careful of his words</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Simon nearly fell into the wooden door, laughing far too hard to see straight. He was just returning from Potions class, where he had just learned about truth potions. His teacher had chosen his roommate, Baz, to use the potion on, and he had made quite a show of himself. 

Baz wasn't able to hold back anything he was thinking, and it was humorous to see the boy so open. 

He's usually such a secretive person, so it was kind of nice getting to see inside of his head. Even though Simon had spent the entire class cackling, he did notice how panicked Baz looked, especially after that last question he was asked. Some kid wanted to know if Baz fancied anyone in the room. 

Then Baz's eyes had widened and he bit his bottom lip, terrified of what might come spiraling out of his mouth. Lucky for Baz, the bell rung right as his mouth opened, and everyone quickly darted out of the classroom, eager to return to their rooms. It took Simon a little longer to get back, since he had spent a good five minutes talking to Agatha. In fact, Simon suspected that his roommate had eyes for her. Simon would never admit this, but he was kind of jealous of Agatha because of this. Because while Baz had eyes for Agatha, Simon had eyes for Baz. 

Speak of the devil, as Simon tumbled into the room, he spotted the dark haired boy perched on his bed. Only the top of his head was visible, and the rest of his face and neck was tucked behind his knees, tightly pulled to his chest. Just the sight of him caused more laughter to erupt from Simon's mouth.

"Stop laughing about it," Baz muffled into his legs. Suddenly, Simon felt a little bit of guilt and tried to open his mouth to apologize, raising his finger to indicate that he wanted to say something. Nothing seemed to come out, and Simon ended up collapsing on the floor, spinning around to shut the door with his feet. 

"But Baz," he giggled. "You were hilarious!" He took a deep breath, ridding himself of his laughter. He sat up straight and folded his legs one over than the other.  
Realizing how far away he was from Baz, he scooted himself forward a foot or two, until he was close enough to the bed that he could reach Baz's feet. When Baz silently continued to hide behind himself, Simon realized that the truth potion was still in Baz's system.  
"Shut up Snow, that was really embarrassing," Baz spoke in short, choppy sentences. He slowly lowered his knees, allowing Simon to get a good look at him. Simon examined his face, taking in all the details. His eyebrows were raised and his usually pale face was bright pink and flushed. He was pressing his lips together, obviously trying not to speak. 

Maybe he should bring up that last question again, maybe he'll talk to him then.

"It's because Agatha was there, right? Come on, I know you like her." Simon wanted to clear up his suspicions about Baz, to see if he was correct about his feelings toward Agatha.

Baz's lips tightened and his fists clenched. Simon tapped his knee playfully, trying to trigger a response. 

"Come on, Baz," he smiled. "Do you like her or not?" 

Baz responded quickly and urgently, as if to get the words over with. "No." As soon as he had answered, he clenched up again, his whole body tightening. 

"Baz?" Baz's expression turned to panic. "You don't like Agatha?" His face relaxed, but he was still wound up. 

He shook his head, too nervous to talk. 

“But, you definitely like someone in that class, Baz, I can tell. You were acting really, really nervous under that potion. I know you didn't ever finish answering that last question, saved by the bell, but you completely panicked. I've never seen you freak out like that.” 

It was true. Simon's roommate was probably one of the most cool and collected people you could ever meet. It was a rare sight to see him so frightened and self-conscious. 

Simon cocked his head, waiting for an answer, a gesture, something. “Baz, it's just me, come on, you can tell me. I know you like someone, so...who is it?” In the few seconds of silence, Simon started to regret that question. Why had he got his hopes up so high? What are the chances of Baz returning Simon's feelings? Baz probably liked someone else, probably that short haired girl who sits in front of him. Simon began to grow impatient and anxiously awaited the answer. 

"You," Baz stated.

"Oh that's-" Simon started, having already expected another answer. It took his brain a minute to process what the boy had said. 

"Wait, what?" His eyes grew twice their normal size and he stopped slouching. 

He all of a sudden felt very separated from Baz, and pushed himself off of the wooden floor, sliding onto the bed with Baz. "Oh." 

He looked into his lap, not yet ready to face Baz. The room grew quiet and still, and they could hear the wind knock a tree branch against the building next to their window. 

"I'm sorry," Baz quietly murmured. Simon paused for a minute then took a big sigh. 

“It- It's okay. Why should you be sorry?”

“Because, Snow. You're my roommate and we're not supposed to get along, and we don't get along, and you don't like me and this was supposed to be a secret," Baz babbled on and on and on. 

Simon couldn't take it anymore, now that he knew that they shared feelings for each other, he didn't need to hold back. "I wasn't planning on sharing that with anyone, especially not you, especially not now, because I-" 

Simon leaned towards Baz and kissed him, placing his hand on his jaw. Baz was taken by surprise, and almost jolted away but then began to kiss him back. Baz placed a soft hand on Simon's shoulder, and Simon took that as a symbol of approval. 

He began to lose himself in Baz, tangling his fingers in his long, dark hair. Crowley, his hair was so soft. 

Simon felt Baz's hands wrap around his neck, and leaned in closer. Baz chuckled, and Simon felt their lips part. "Wait. Um, Simon?"

Simon pulled away and opened his eyes, lowering his hand to Baz's shoulder. 

"Mmm, yes?" He asked, still thinking about that kiss. 

"Did that just..."

"Happen? Yes." Simon finished for him. He realized that he had never actually told his roommate about his same feelings. “Baz, I like you too, for a while now actually. I think it started when we started playing our game with the mint Aeros.” 

He reminisced on the first time when his parents had sent him a bunch his favorite candy bars. He hid them behind his bed, but Baz would always be able to find them using his vampire senses. So Simon decided to try to hide them somewhere else, but no matter where Simon would put them, Baz would always find them, and it became a game and an inside joke between the two of them.

Baz smirked mischievously. "Speaking of which," he reached his hand behind his mattress. 

No, he didn't. 

"Are you hungry?"

Yes, he did. He held out two of Simon's Aero bars in his hand. 

"Baz," Simon chuckled and punched his skinny arm. Baz shut his eyes and smiled. 

"What?" Simon asked. 

“I like the sound of you talking, especially the sound of my name.” 

Simon laughed. Baz, you're so cute, he thought as his roommate reached up to ruffle his fingers through Simon's hair. 

"Crowley, narcissistic much, Baz?" He laughed and planted another kiss on him. After a couple of seconds, he pulled away just enough that his mouth was hovering over Baz's cheek.

“Hey, is that potion still in effect?” He wondered what other secrets he could get him to spill unwillingly. 

"Yeah, probably, why?" Baz asked. 

"Can I ask you some more questions?" Simon teased. 

"Oh bloody hell, no!" Baz spun around and shoved his face into his pillow.


	2. Bonus! Baz's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as the first, but from Baz's point of view.

Simon burst into their dorm in hysterical laughter as Baz sat on his own bed, hiding his face behind his knees. 

“Stop laughing about it,” he scowled. Simon opened his mouth slightly, and held up his index finger as if he were about to say something, but he couldn't seem to get anything out, and fell over on the floor, shutting the door with his feet.

“But Baz,” Simon giggled, “you were hilarious!” He seemed to have recollected himself, and slowly sat up, crossing his legs like a little kid. 

Baz continued to attempt to seep into the wall; he was too embarrassed to talk about that class. Simon scooted towards Baz's bed, still stifling back some laughter.

They had just come from Potions class, their last lesson of the day. They had made a truth potion, which caused the drinker to do exactly what the name implies, for somewhere between 45 minutes to an hour. Since Baz was the top student in the class, their teacher had decided that the potion should be tested on him. All of the other students were told to come up with a question to ask Baz, that he would answer truthfully. As you can imagine, the questions of a bunch of fifth-year students aren't very mature.

Luckily, Baz only had to answer a few of the questions, but that was still enough to embarrass him. It had only been about 35 minutes since Baz had first drunk the potion, so the effects were still working.

This is why Baz had decided to cover his mouth and sink into his bed, where he didn't have to talk to his roommate. He was afraid he was going to say something else really humiliating, and he didn't want to look bad in front of Simon. It was important to Baz that Simon doesn't think him an idiot.

“Shut up, Snow, that was really embarrassing.” Baz tried to keep his sentences to a minimum.

“It's because Agatha was there, right? Come on, Baz, I know you like her,” Simon teased. He reached up to Baz's bed and lightly punched his knee. When Baz kept his mouth tightly shut, Simon continued to nudge the dark-haired boy, trying to get some words out of him. “Come on, Baz. Do you like her or not?”

“No,” Baz said quickly. It was true. He didn't like Agatha. Baz liked Simon. Even though Baz hated it, he couldn't deny that he had really strong feelings for his roommate. Of course, he could never tell him. The truth potion was working against him in this situation, and he didn't want to confess anything he would later regret, although it was pretty hard to hold back words. This potion was basically causing him to think out loud.

Simon looked confused. “Baz?” Baz hoped he hadn't said anything about Simon out loud. “You don't like Agatha?” Phew. Baz shook his head. 

“But, you definitely like someone in that class, Baz, I can tell. You were acting really, really nervous under that potion. I know you didn't ever finish answering that last question, saved by the bell, but you completely panicked. I've never seen you freak out like that, Baz.” 

Somebody had asked Baz if he had a crush on somebody in the room, but before Baz could even open his mouth, the bell rang, and all of the students rushed out of the door. Thank Crowley.

Cocking his head, Simon stared into Baz's brown eyes. “Baz, it's just me, come on, you can tell me. I know you like someone, so...who is it?” He squinted and bit the inside of his cheek. Crowley, that boy was so gorgeous. It was hard pretending to hate him. Wait, what did he just ask? No, Baz could not answer that question. Baz had spent so long keeping this a secret, pressing it down; he didn't want to tell Simon this way, not now. 

Yet he felt the words climbing up his throat, threatening to spill at any moment. It was really hard to fight this potion. Baz bit his tongue, trying to keep the words back. He hid his face behind his knees again and squeezed his legs with his long, slender fingers.

It wasn't working, it was forcing it's way up and up Baz's throat until-  
“You.” Oh, no. It had been said out loud. It was out there, just hanging in the air. Baz's stomach tightened.

“Really? Oh that's- wait, what?” Simon's back straightened and his eyes grew wide as he processed what had just come out of his roommate's mouth. He sat very still for a moment, and then pulled himself off the floor and onto Baz's bed. “Oh.”

The two boys sat very quietly, comprehending their own thoughts and feelings about what had just happened. Silence filled the room. This was one of the most awkward situations they had been in, if not the most awkward.

“I'm sorry.” Baz filled the silence with his voice, quiet and shaky.  
Simon's chest rose and fell as he took a deep breath.

“It- It's okay. Why should you be sorry?” He looked up at Baz, but Baz just averted his eyes to the wall.

“Because, Snow. You're my roommate and we're not supposed to get along, and we don't get along, and you don't like me and this was supposed to be a secret, I wasn't planning on sharing that with anyone, especially not you, especially not now, because I-” Baz was stopped suddenly by Simon's lips against his own.

He was taken by surprise and lifted his hand to push Simon away, but stopped himself, and instead placed the hand on the boy's shoulder. He leaned into the kiss. All of the times he had fantasized this, he had never imagined it to be this wonderful. 

Baz's stomach full of knots began to loosen up, and his head cleared of every worry, every thought. Simon's hands began to wrap in Baz's hair and Baz had Snow's shoulders and neck in his grasp. The two of them fit perfectly together.

Suddenly, Baz came to the realization of what had just happened. “Wait,” Baz chuckled, pulling his head back just far enough to look at Simon. “Um, Simon?”

“Mmm, yes?” Simon slowly opened his eyes, a smile widely spread across his face.

“Did that just...” Baz started.

“Happen? Yes,” Simon smirked. 

“Baz, I like you too, for a while now actually. I think it started when we started playing our game with the mint Aeros.” They had a game that they had been playing for a few years now, ever since Simon started bringing candy to Watford. He always had a stash of mint Aeros, Baz's and Simon's favorite candy. Baz was able to smell out wherever Snow would hide them, and would steal a few. After this process repeated itself a few times, it began to turn into a sort of game.

Baz smiled. “Speaking of which,” he reached behind his mattress. “Are you hungry?” He pulled out two Aero bars in their green and white wrapping.

“Baz,” Simon laughed and pushed Baz's arm. Baz closed his eyes and smiled, his dimples deepening. 

“What?” Simon insisted.

“I like the sound of you talking, especially the sound of my name.” 

Baz brushed the top of Simon's head, blond curls feeding through his fingers.

“Crowley, narcissistic much, Baz?” Simon taunted, pressing his lips against Baz's. After a few seconds, he pulled away. “Hey, is that potion still in effect?” Simon asked, Baz able to feel the vibration of his words against his cheek.

“Yeah, why?” Baz asked.

“Can I ask you some more questions?” Simon snickered.

“Bloody hell, no!” Baz cried, shoving his face into his pillow.


End file.
